Wings
by Buttercup1999
Summary: Brick never had a hard time with decisions. He chooses his brothers over everything. To escape the hands of their father, HIM, Brick chooses to kidnap the Powerpuff girls with his brothers in due time in exchange for their freedom. Yet, when forced to associate with the girls due to certain situations, the boys will be make the biggest decision of their lives. Be heroes or be free?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Lost

* * *

The atmosphere was toxic and deadly. It was as if someone had committed murder, and he was standing in the same room with everyone who knew it. The walls that seemed to be painted with blood felt as if they were closing in.

Suffocating.

 _"_ _Have you boys learned_ **nothing?!** _"_ A sickly echo like voice sang dangerously in the shadows.

One boy, eyes the color of the walls stared back with just as much authority as the malicious voice. However the difference they had was greater than imaginable.

The voice stepped out of the shadows to reveal a creature, so evil and vile, his own name was taboo. The ruler of chaos, **_HIM._**

His large claws snapped angrily floating past the line of five teenage boys. _"You're lucky I haven't_ **killed you yet!** "

"HIM," the blood eyed child spoke yet was interrupted by a claw clamping at his throat.

"Brick!" The other four boys flinched calling out to their brother, but paused when HIM had turned his glare to them. " _Now, now, no need to be hasty,"_ He sang out, and evil smile spreading across his cheek.

Brick, as the other boys called him, took HIM's distraction to his advantage and used his monstrous strength to push the claw away from his throat.

HIM let go, glaring down at the boy who his rubbed his throat, not faltering at the glare.

"Brick!" His blond brother ran up to him and helped him up along with his other brothers.

"I'm fine, Boomer," Brick choked out, snarling at the demonic essence above them.

" _Who said you can speak,_ **BOY?!"** By a wave of a claw, Boomer was sent crashing against the wall across the room.

"Boomer!" A white haired boy yelled out fearfully while a violet eyed boy held back the rampaging black haired boy.

"You fucker!" The black haired boy, Butch, snarled, "I'll kill you!"

"Butch!" Bullet, the violet eyed boy that was trying to hold Butch back, yelled, "Stop!"

The white haired boy, Bliss, held Boomer close in his arms while glaring up at HIM.

"Enough!" Brick snarled out, stepping in front of his brothers. "Stop messing around, HIM. Our mission was a failure, because of the lack of information on your part."

" _Oh Bricky~ don't get_ **smart with your father!"**

"Brick…" Boomer called out as he struggled to get up.

"I'm being smart, not getting smart," Brick growled back, "The only reason why your plan failed is because we have no inside access into the database of the world fucking government," he crossed his arms protectively. "Don't use my brothers and me as an excuse for your miscalculations."

HIM smirked darkly and circled the boys. " _Sadly, you may be right…There aren't many with access to the database, and even if you busted your way through causing chaos, which you boys are best at-"_

Bullet winced.

 _"_ _-You would have triggered the alarm system in which the_ **Powerpuff Girls** _would automatically come to their aid~"_

Butch twitched at the name, while his brothers had a melancholic look in their eyes. They haven't heard that name in a while.

 _"_ _The Powerpuff Girls…"_ HIM sang out thoughtfully. " _The Powerpuff girls…The Girls…the Girls….I wonder how much they've grown."_

The boys looked up at their re-maker anxious to leave him, seeing as he was caught up in another thought.

 _"_ _Alright boys~ you can leave~"_

In silent relief, the boys slowly levitated out of the room cautiously. _"Except Brick~!"_

Boomer looked at the eldest brother in worry, but Brick only ruffled his hair and stayed in place. "I'll be up in a second."

Once again, but now hesitantly, the rest made their way upstairs, or in HIM's realm, phase upwards.

Brick turned to look at his father figure and questioned in monotone, "What do you want?"

 _"_ _So cruel, Bricky~!"_ HIM sang out, circling Brick as the red eyed boy stared ahead, eyebrows furrowed. " _I just need to inform you of a brilliant plan I had just came up with~"_

Brick narrowed his eyes. "I'm done with this, HIM. You said you'd let me and my brothers go after the last plan."

 _"_ _Sadly, it wasn't a success~ so the job wasn't done. That means you're not done~! Now_ _ **listen,"**_ HIM hissed out standing in front of him.

Brick grit his teeth, but stayed quiet, indicating that he was listening.

 _"_ _You boys are going back to Townsville~ Where, I believe, the girls are in high school at this moment~ In fact…You're going to join them."_

Brick rolled his eyes, "Yes, and make them fall for us. You probably don't know this, but that is the most cliché plan in the book."

 _"_ _ **I wasn't done!"**_ He snapped, before going back to smiling. " _You will only prove to them that you have 'changed' and only want to live a normal life. That necessarily doesn't involve interaction. Which means you stay away from them."_

Brick scoffed, but continued to listen.

 _"_ _Then, when their guard is down, you boys attack, kidnapping them and bringing them to me so_ _ **I can deal with them personally."**_ HIM grinned maliciously once more.

"This plan is full of holes," Brick warned angrily. "Such as, there is no way they won't be suspicious of us."

" _I'm sure you'll figure it out~"_

"I'm not doing this, HIM. That's it." Brick was about to phase through the ceiling until HIM interrupted his thoughts.

" _If you want your brothers to live I'd suggest you would."_

Brick froze in the air, but didn't turn around. "You need us more than we need you."

 _"_ _Oh don't flatter yourself, boy." HIM laughed. "I can make as many of you as I wish." He hummed. "But there's something about originals that I just_ _ **die for."**_

Brick's composure broke, and he flew dangerously close to HIM's face snarling. "If you touch _any_ of my brothers-"

" _You'll what~?"_ HIM sang. _"Kill me~? When was the last time you were able to land a hit on moi~?"_

Brick raised his fist, but gradually put it down, floating to the floor. _"Do this for me, Brick,"_ Him caressed Brick's jaw with his cold claw. " _And you and your brothers can finally live free…"_

Brick exhaled. HIM's never made a death threat and then a bargain. He's serious about this.

 _"_ _Once again. Those pesky girls are always in my way…"_

"Keep your word," Brick stared up at the demon, "And I'll keep mine. I'll get the job done."

" **Excellent."**

* * *

 ** _~~XxX~~_**

* * *

Brick clenched his jaw tightly, feeling anxiety fill his throat instead of air. How was he going to explain this to his brothers…?

He phased through to their room, planning a small speech in his head about the job. His eyes caught sight of the tattoo of wings on Butch's back while he was talking to Boomer.

Boomer laughed at something Butch said and Bullet rolled his eyes.

"That's not how it works, Butch."

"It's so is!"

"Punching bags shouldn't come with cup holders! Even though it would be lit," Bullet mumbled thinking about it more.

"Are you with it or against it?" Bliss asked confused.

Boomer laughed again and looked at Brick smiling. "You're okay!"

Brick held back a smile and rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm okay."

Butch turned around so he was face-to-face with Brick. "Sup, bro?"

"We have a job." Brick said.

"What?!" Bullet stood up. "I thought after the last job we'd be out of this hell hole!"

"Apparently, we didn't finish the job." Brick grumbled out. "So we have a new one, and we'll get our freedom if we do it. But it will be our toughest one yet."

Butch smirked putting on his shirt. "I'm all for tough."

Brick eyed each one to see any sort of hesitance, but found none, as usual. "We're capturing the Powerpuffs."

They stared at him as if he just told them they were going to prove the world is square.

"We haven't seen or heard of them in ages, Brick…" Bliss said. "How exactly are we going to capture them without knowing anything about them?"

"That's where the plan comes in." Brick said sitting down on his chair. "We're going to high school."

"Ew." Butch winced.

"Shut up, Butch, you don't have a say." Brick scoffed. "Besides, it's temporary."

"What do you mean?" Bullet questioned.

Brick leaned over knees, resting his elbows on his thighs and his chin on his knuckles. "We're going to their high school. Once infiltrating their classes, we're going to act like normal peace loving students. As in no fights."

"Mutiny!"

"Be quiet Butch," Brick shook his head and looked at them again. "They'll obviously be suspicious."

"Yup," Bullet added.

Boomer nodded, "No doubt."

Bliss leaned back, "It would be stupid to think they wouldn't."

Butch twitched, "I second that."

Brick let out a breathy chuckle and looked at his brothers, his eyes shining with new found determination.

"Remember why we got those tattoos. They're a symbol. They're our wings. Now we just have to awaken them."

They smiled reassuringly at him so he knows they're in.

Brick got up and walked towards the bathroom. "I'll make sure they're awakened."

He turned and threw a famous Rowdyruff smirk. "Get ready for high school, boys."

* * *

 ** _~XxX~_**

* * *

A brush ran down a lock of auburn hair smoothly and continuously in a constant motion. Blossom looked at herself through the mirror lifting her hair up into her ribbon and tied her bow.

"Perfect." She whispered her little mantra smiling at her plaid pink outfit and white skirt.

Her pink eyes glanced down at the contacts case on her dresser. She chewed on her bottom lip rubbing her finger on the vanity.

Shaking her head, she pulls away from the case and walked towards her other sisters' rooms.

"Bubbles!" She called out hitting her knuckles against the door of the bathroom. "Is everyone up?"

"Yeah!" A muffled reply came out. "They're all downstairs except for Buttercup!"

Blossom let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head. "Like always."

She walked towards Buttercup's room and walked in almost tripping on a shirt.

"If she'd clean her room for once." Blossom grumbled out walking towards the lump of sheets on the bed.

"Buttercup! Time to get up!" She yelled yanking the blankets off.

Buttercup hissed opening her lids glaring at her sister with her bright lime green eyes.

"The light…!"

"What are you, a vampire?" Blossom scoffed. "Come on. We have school."

"I don't want to go to that hell hole, Bless." Buttercup groaned hiding her face in her pillow. "They all think we're freaks."

Blossom paused for a moment and let out a breath. "They just don't understand us—"

"They had a lot of time to considering we saved their butts."

"I know..." Blossom smiled. "But that shouldn't stop us from enjoying our teenage experience."

Buttercup begrudgingly got up and looked at her sister's optimistic face. "Oh, fine." She groaned trudging out of bed and going to the bathroom. "But I'm not going to enjoy it."

"Hey at least it isn't the professor telling you to get up." Blossom laughed.

She heard a grunt in agreement come from the bathroom taking her cue to go downstairs.

She hovered towards the kitchen smelling the warm scent of pancakes that filled the air.

Bubbles was cooking. She grinned and quickly entered. "'Morning!"

"Hey, Bloss." Bell smiled "Buttercup's up?"

Bell, like the other girls, was Blossom's height. Her long snow white hair stopped at her knees and was held back with a black headband. Her eyes matched her hair but she took pride in the unique color.

"Yup!"

"Thank god." Professor exhaled in relief putting the newspaper down. A white streak went across his hair and smile lines began to form showing his age.

"Ugh, Professor." Bell rolled her eyes. "Why do you even read the paper anymore? Everything's online now!"

"I can't read that mumbo jumbo!"

Bunny giggled, "He said jumbo…"

Bunny was a hyperactive girl with her light brown hair in a high pony tail and her bright purple eyes contrasting with her white skin. She mostly hid her eyes with her bangs.

Bubbles looked at her confused setting pancakes on the table. "Why is that funny?" She tilted her head, her blond locks in pigtails following the movement.

Bubbles stayed with her traditional pigtails but only she could pull them off this day in age. Her eyes were a bright baby blue matching with her blonde hair perfectly.

"Just is!"

"Yo." A voice broke in making everyone smile at the newcomer.

"Good morning Buttercup." The Professor smiled. They turned to see the ebony haired girl with her shockingly bright green eyes make her way to the table.

Buttercup's hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her front bangs framing her face and bringing out her eyes. She sat down and started to scarf down Bubbles' famous blueberry pancakes.

"Guess it's gonna be another uneventful day." Bell rolled her eyes and began to file her nails.

"Don't say that, Bella." Bubbles smiled. "Every day is an eventful day!"

"You're optimism is blinding, Bubbs." Buttercup said. The table let out a small laugh. The girls got up grabbing their things and one by one, kissed the professor goodbye.

"Bye Professor." Blossom said, kissing his cheek last and walked out with her sisters.

"Bye girls!" They heard him exclaim from the door.

They smiled at each other and began to walk to school.

"Remind me again why we don't fly?" Buttercup asked irritated.

"Because Butters," Bunny skipped. "The other people get nervous!"

"Pussies."

"Language!" Blossom hissed.

"Okay, okay!" Buttercup defended.

Bell shrugged. "I want a car. Preferably a white convertible!" She sang out practically having hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah? And I want to go to the Bahamas. Think of something more realistic." Buttercup scoffed rolling her eyes while Bell glared at her.

"Now girls," Blossom started, trying to resolve the issue. "We don't need to fight."

"We haven't needed to fight in ages." Bubbles spoke up. The girls quieted down having a solemn look on their faces.

It was true. Criminal activity decreased and the police force's budget went through the roof, supplying them with up to date technology to take down criminals. And since most of the super villains like mojo and the monsters disappeared, they weren't needed anymore.

They weren't wanted anymore.

The mayor had passed away a few years ago and Mrs. Bellum took over. The girls were distraught over his death but glad that it was Mrs. Bellum who got the job instead of political tyrant. They still keep in touch.

"Just because we haven't needed to fight doesn't mean we won't be getting one." Blossom said determined. The girls smiled and nodded reaching school grounds.

"Another uneventful day at Pokey Oaks High." Bunny sighed with her sisters in unison. They walked inside preparing for, what it seemed like, another typical day.

* * *

 ** _~~XxX~~_**

 ** _.End of Chapter 1._**

 ** _~~XxX~~_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First

* * *

"Applications are online." Brick stated to his brothers that lounged in his room.

Bliss nodded. "Cool. I guess we'll sign ourselves up."

Brick spun in his chair to face his white haired sibling, staring at him blankly as if thinking.

"Actually you know what?" He spun back to his laptop. "I'll sign us all up."

"You have no faith in us, do you?"

"Nope."

Bullet chuckled and looked at the school website from his own computer. "It says Pokey Oaks is known for its football team."

"Can this school get any more cliché?" Butch scoffed leaning back against the headboard of the bed.

"I guess not." Brick mumbled. "It says they're also known for their school spirit."

Bliss laughed in disbelief. "Give me an F! Give me a U! What does that spell?!"

Boomer blinked. "Fuuuu…?" He answered as a full word confused. His brothers stared at him.

"It…It's two letters, Boom." Bullet said while Bliss slapped his hand on his forehead. "Bliss is just saying F U."

"Oh!" Boomer smiled, happy he understood.

Butch looked at Brick. "Can you just apply already so that this conversation ends?"

"Already done. We'll be checking out the school today." Brick said rubbing his temples. He pulled himself out of his irritation and smirked. "We start tomorrow."

"Great…" A chorus of sarcastic voices replied.

* * *

 _ **~~XxX~~**_

* * *

Buttercup abruptly lifts her head up after hearing a loud slam right next to her ear. She looked for the cause only to find perfectly filled acrylic nails and a painted on crown on each one. She groaned knowing exactly who they belonged.

"What do you want, Princess?" She narrowed her eyes in distaste.

Princes harrumphed flipping her curly puff balls haughtily. "I'm _trying_ to get your attention and tell you about my weekend but you won't even listen!"

"Of course I won't listen!" Buttercup said. "I don't care enough to!"

"Don't be rude!" She scoffed. "I'm gracing you with my presence." She put her hand to her chest that was covered with a metallic dress, seeming to have cost a fortune.

"Yeah," Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Okay, Princess. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a well-deserved nap to attend to." She was about to put her head down again until Blossom passed her to sit behind her.

"No you don't." Blossom said shortly and Buttercup groaned.

Princess snickered and sat next to Buttercup.

Princess, although still spoiled, has stopped trying to take the title of a Powerpuff girl. Especially because of the way it effects the girls. However, she's one of the only people in the school that isn't afraid to talk to the girls. Due to this, she and the girls have a unique friendship.

"Hi, Princess!" Bubbles chirped out happily sitting next to Blossom.

Princess waved back while Bell rolled her eyes and sat behind Bubbles. "Don't talk to her, Bubbs. She's contagious."

"Hey!" Princess yelled at the white haired girl who smirked back challengingly.

"Oh my god, guys," Bunny groaned out before an argument could break out. "Let's not do this so early in the morning."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

A loud ringing sound rang throughout the building signaling the start of class. Anyone who wasn't in their seats had scurried off to find them.

The teacher had begun teaching whatever subject Buttercup didn't care for taking that as her signal to put her head back down.

 _ **~~XxX~~**_

"I'm not waiting all day for you Butch." Brick grit out irritated.

"I'm not telling you to wait." He heard his obnoxious brother say back through the door. He grunted but waited anyway. After a few minutes his brother came out the door wearing a black jacket and a forest green shirt with black jeans. His messy hair was styled in a spiky fashion.

"Of course." Brick rolled his eyes.

"Can't rush perfection, leader boy." Butch shrugged coolly phasing through the floor with Brick.

"Can your ego get any bigger?" Bliss said to the green eyed super.

"Can your dick get any smaller?" Butch shot back.

Bliss narrowed his eyes. "Can the stick up your ass get any-?"

"Stop." Brick growled out with authority, ceasing their argument.

"Ha!" Bullet snickered. "You two got in trouble~!"

Boomer laughed with him while the two that were "in trouble" glared.

Brick face palmed. "Let's go before HIM wakes up and decides to catapult us there."

Bullet's purple eyes shined in amusement at the idea. "…Wicked."

"We're not catapulting anyone, Bullet!" Boomer yelled at his brother fearfully.

Brick rolled his eyes. There is no way they were going to survive high school, Brick thought disappointingly.

 _ **~~XxX~~**_

Princess, Bell, and Bubbles walked together to drop Bubbles off at Art class. They chatted about miniscule things, if anything, makeup.

And boys.

"I heard there are gonna be some new boys coming tomorrow~!" Princess cooed out swooning. "I wonder if they're cute!"

Bell rolled her eyes. "How do you know that?"

"I heard that they registered today!" Princess said defensively. "And that they're coming to check out the school today!"

"You literally didn't answer my question." Bell said shaking her head.

"I wonder if they're nice." Bubbles thought out loud innocently.

Princess giggled. "I'd hope so~! Maybe boyfriend material~!"

"I pity the poor soul who has to slave himself to become your boyfriend." Bell smirked.

"You're so mean!" Princess huffed.

"I know~!" Bell sang flipping her white locks. However, the thought of new students joining the school rang through her head. She narrowed her eyes a bit suspiciously. Why now?

' _I'm just overthinking this.'_ She shook her head. _'A lot of students transfer in the middle of their high school year.'_

The anxious feeling has yet to leave her though. _'I have a bad feeling about this…'_ She thought out suppressing herself from looking into the future to find out.

She kept a promise that she can't break when it comes to that power.

"Bell?" Bubbles worried voice broke her out of her thought. "Are you okay?"

Bell snapped back to reality and smiled gently, suiting her features. "I'm fine, Bubbs."

Princess whistled lowly. "You should smile like that more often."

"You sound like a fuck boy."

"I mean it!"

* * *

 _ **~~XxX~~**_

* * *

Brick descended to the ground of the school campus and looked around with his siblings.

"Not that impressive." Bliss mumbled.

"What did you expect?" Bullet chuckled sarcastically. "It's high school."

"I've always loved your sarcasm, Bullet." Bliss snapped. "Please continue."

"Behave." Brick glared. "Let's show them how _normal_ —" Brick winced at the word. "—We can be."

"Saw that, leader boy." Butch sang walking past him and inside the building. The rest followed in suit while Brick glared at the worn out, lettering sign spelling out in bland letters, 'WELCOME TO POKEY OAKS HIGH'

"What a welcome party." Brick spit out walking inside the building with a glare prominent on his handsome features. "I fucking hate Townsville."

* * *

 _ **~~XxX~~**_

* * *

Blossom sat in lunch with her sisters playing with her pink case of her phone. She stared wistfully at it, messing with the chain that hung from the case.

"Staring at your phone won't make it ring, leader girl." Buttercup said munching on her fries. Blossom looked up. She knows that. She knows that very well. But that doesn't mean she can't wait.

"Maybe it's a good thing people don't need us anymore…" Bubbles spoke up playing with the cold macaroni and cheese. "Crime is gone…Isn't that what we wanted?"

Blossom stiffened and looked up. "Of course it is!" She spoke up rather loudly. "But…" Her voice softened down to almost a whisper. "Why haven't people spoken to us…?"

"Because they're human and we're not." Bell spit out cynically. "That's why people don't like us. After they're done with us, they just throw us aside like trash—"

"Enough Bell." Blossom said sternly. "No matter what it's our duty to protect them."

"Since when?" Bunny said. It had no sarcasm just curiosity.

Blossom stayed silent and looked down at her phone.

* * *

 _ **~~XxX~~**_

* * *

"Hi, Mrs. Keane." Blossom smiled walking into the Principals office. Her former preschool teacher smiled.

"Hello, Blossom!" Mrs. Kean smiled back warmly. "I'm sorry to call you down from your class."

"It's no trouble." Blossom smiled back reassuringly. It was but she wasn't going to say it.

"I wanted to inform you of some…Interesting new students joining us starting tomorrow." She said reluctantly.

Blossom looked at her skeptically. "Alright. I'll show them around with my sisters. We Powerpuff's are always ready to give a helping a hand."

' _You won't be saying that come tomorrow.'_ Sara Kean thought to herself. She smiled once more.

"I had already given them their schedule and locker combinations. One of them is in all AP classes like you Blossom."

"Wow." Blossom said impressed. "I can't wait to meet him or her!" She grinned excited to not be the only one in school with all accelerated classes. Maybe she'll make a new friend.

"Good. You can go back to class."

"Okay Mrs. Keane!" Blossom waved and left the room.

Once Sara saw that she was a good distance away where her super hearing wasn't focused, she hit her head on her desk letting out a tired moan.

"I'm going to ask for a raise!"

* * *

 _ **~~XxX~~**_

* * *

"New students?" Buttercup quoted at Blossom's news. She sat cross legged on the couch at home with her sisters scattered in the living room. The television played in the background but none of them payed any mind to it.

"Yup." Blossom confirmed munching on her sandwich.

Bell took a bite from her cut apple and looked at them. "I think Princess was saying something about that."

Bubbles gasped. "Is Princess like you Bell?" She squeaked out in surprise.

Bell rolled her eyes as Bunny laughed. "No Bubbles." Bell sassed. "Princess is just nosy."

"Sounds like you." Buttercup jibed smirking.

"Oh, shut up."

Blossom rolled her eyes smiling. "Still, it's a bit difficult to move in the middle of high school."

"Family problems maybe." Bunny debated staring at the television set.

"Yeah. Well either way," Blossom turned her head at all of them, getting all eyes on her. "We have to show them a good welcome!"

"Ugh, please don't ever say that sentence to me again." Buttercup laughed while Blossom threw a throw pillow at her.

"That's not fighting I hear, right girls?" Professor's voice rang out from his lab.

"No Professor!" The girls chorused and giggled.

"Maybe we can make new friends!" Bubbles smiled angelically.

"Maybe." Buttercup humored biting her lip while her eyes shined in amusement.

They glanced at each other and smiled at the opportunity to start new with someone.

 _ **~~XxX~~**_

"I can't believe we have to live in an apartment~!" Bliss exclaimed jumping up and down on his new mattress.

"Don't get too excited." Brick warned, remembering HIM's words clearly. "It's only temporary. We can't have the girls realizing we live with their worst enemy."

"I thought _we_ were their worst enemy." Bullet yawned laying back on his separate bed.

"We are. But HIM's a different level." Butch growled out hate prominent in his voice.

"I don't like living under HIM…" Bliss' joyful mood had disappeared and Boomer glanced at him.

"Don't be so whiny, Bliss." Boomer's naïve persona broke around his albino like brother.

"Shut up, Boomer!"

"Stop fighting!" Brick snapped. "I don't have time for this annoyance. Get a good night's rest now." He snarled.

"Jesus, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Butch hissed back.

Brick's nostrils flared in anger and irritation that he was manipulated into a situation like this. It doesn't help that their privacy is even more relinquished. "HIM is always watching."

His brothers, realizing Brick was right, quieted down.

"…'M sorry." Brick mumbled.

"No," Bullet answered him blankly staring at the wall. "You're right…"

"We'll be happy once we get this over with…" Bliss grinned. "Let's go to Hawaii after this!"

"What? No way!" Boomer whined. "I wanna go to Europe!"

"Like Italy?" Butch asked curiously.

"Nah, more like France!"

"Don't be a basic bitch, Boomer." Bullet snickered.

Brick let out an airy laugh at that and smiled. He was not going to allow HIM to take his only reason for living away from him ever again.

Brick spoke up smirking. "We're obviously going far away. Maybe we should take over Monster Island."

His brothers grinned mischievously. A smile they all shared. Their extra little boyish traits shined and they were prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **~~XxX~~**_

 _ **.End of Chapter 2.**_

 _ **~~XxX~~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Forgotten**_

* * *

 _ **~~XxX~~**_

* * *

The crisp fall air blew around Bubbles as she sat next to the open window of the art classroom. Her hand moved in a fluid motion across the canvas in a slightly flawed yet unique manner. She added the finishing details to her masterpiece and smiled wistfully.

She had painted the deep ocean. What would have seemed to be an upbeat painting was instead a melancholic masterpiece. It had no shade of light blue or the base itself. Instead, a deep, almost black blue with the signs of plant life and bubbles, as if someone was drowning in the painting but one could not see.

"Bubbles, once again you've exceeded my expectations." The art teacher, Mrs. Johnson had smiled at her, complimenting her dark skin and her brown eyes sparkled.

"Thank you." She smiled back, never reaching her eyes.

"Bubbles, why haven't you responded to me about the Art Gala?" Mrs. Johnson asked, sitting next to the blond haired girl. The Art Gala was a prestigious gathering of the worlds most renowned artists observing high school aspiring artists' work.

She avoided eye contact and spoke shyly. "I…"

As if understanding her discomfort, the door suddenly opened, drawing everyone's attention towards it.

Bubbles' eyes caught sight of a boy around her age with blonde hair like hers, slightly curled and ocean blue eyes.

"Hi." His voice was deep but had the innocent feel to it. His smile was prince-like and his features were gorgeous, out of this world. Bubbles just couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

She touched her cheeks abashed at her thoughts. What was she thinking just now?!

"I'm Boomer." He smiled gently and fiddled with his strap of his bag.

"No last name, Boomer?" The Art teacher teased a little. Bubbles eyes widened. Boomer…? Boomer…Rowdyruff Boomer?!

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ma'am." He bristled up embarrassed but paused when she laughed.

"I'm just teasing you, Boomer." Her smile lines lifted and her eyes twinkled kindly. "Go ahead and sit where ever you'd like. We were just practicing canvas paintings."

He nodded and made his way closer to Bubbles as she internally panicked. Why was he making his way towards her? Oh god, did he know she was a Powerpuff? Is he going to make her life even more difficult?

Her raging thoughts were cut off by the clattering of a stool being moved next to her. She glanced at him through the corner of her eye and cursed herself for finding him even more attractive. His blond locks framed his face and were almost fairytale-like the way he parted them.

She always did find him cute…

Maybe he doesn't remember her.

"Hello, Bubbles." He smiled warmly at her.

Never mind.

She opened her mouth to speak but no sound had come out. She felt choked up. Can you blame her? Her longtime archenemies reappear after years of peaceful times and he suddenly joins the same high school as her.

But that doesn't mean she isn't polite.

"Hello, Boomer." She said softly and looked back at her canvas.

"Wow! You remembered me!" He sounded excited but she tried to avoid looking at his, probably cute, expression. "I'm so happy you did!" She turned to look at his bright smile and kind ocean blue eyes. Bubbles smiled a bit. Maybe he changed…

* * *

 ** _~~XxX~~_**

* * *

Boomer exhaled, messing with his bag while they sat in a black Audi.

"I don't get why we have to take Butch's stupid car," Bliss muttered leaning back.

"I don't get why we invested in cars when we can fucking fly," Bullet added on. Boomer hid a laugh.

"My car. My rules." Butch snarled out while driving. "And while I'm driving, that means stop being a pussy or I'm kicking your asses out!"

"Okay, mom."

"Bullet, I swear-!"

"Enough." Brick's cold voice broke through, silencing everyone. Boomer always looked up to Brick's leadership. He was scary but no doubt that man was born to be a leader.

"We're taking Butch's car because we're not going to draw attention to ourselves." He spoke calmly while they drove. "Albeit, owning a car is useless-"

"Hey!" Butch interrupted.

"But in this situation, it's very suitable. So, kudos to you, Butch." Brick finished while Butch had his usual brooding face, but Boomer could tell he was smug about the praise.

"The car's probably stolen anyway," Bliss mumbled.

That's true. No way, HIM would provide them with their own ride. Boomer shuddered and scratched lightly at his goosebumps. He couldn't wait to leave that house. But was this getting the freedom they wanted? Before he knew it, they were pulling up in the parking lot of the school.

"Good, we're not late." Brick mumbled getting out of the car. They all followed his lead and walked towards the front door while people stared at their faces, making Boomer uncomfortable.

"Do you think they recognize us?" He whispered to his eldest brother. Brick placed his cap on his head once more and turned to Boomer. "No. They—"

"They think we're sexy." Bliss chuckled.

"Shut up, they do not." Bullet snickered. "They just think we're perfect in every way."

"Sarcastic asshole." Bliss scoffed.

"A pleasure."

Boomer glanced around to take a look at the school. "Do you really think we'll get classes with them? What if we don't?"

"I've taken care of it," Bliss smirked. "Don't worry, little brother~!"

"I thought I made myself clear." Brick glared. "No powers."

"Chill out, Red," Bullet said walking casually. "His power isn't as obvious."

"Besides it got the job done." Bliss grinned boyishly walking into the school with his brothers. Boomer exhaled scratching his cheek walking into the office with them.

Brick plastered on a charming smile talking to the attendant. "Good morning, ma'am. We're the new students here to pick up our schedules."

The elderly lady smiled back and nodded. "Of course! What're your last names again, honey?"

Brick hid his disdain for the sugar-coated word and smiled again.

"Please don't say 'Jojo'. Please don't say 'Lucifer'…!" Bliss chanted quietly and Boomer agreed wholeheartedly.

"Rough. Brick Rough."

The boys simultaneously snapped their heads towards their older brother in surprise.

 _"That wasn't too bad for the last name,"_ Boomer thought.

"Ah, here we are!" She typed on the keyboard and pressed a button causing the printer to run and five papers came out.

"Here you are!" She handed all five schedules to Brick who handed it out to his brothers.

"They also have your locker numbers and combinations on them! So you have time to put your stuff back." She finished sweetly. "Enjoy your year at Pokey Oaks High!"

Brick smiled at her and walked out with his brothers. Once they were a good enough distance Brick gagged. "That was revolting."

Bullet laughed. "Enjoy your year at Pokey Oaks High~!" He mocked towards his older brother. The others laughed as well while walking except Brick, who just rolled his eyes.

Boomer glanced at his paper and saw his first class with Bubbles being Art. He was pretty good at it so he wasn't as nervous as he thought he'd be.

"Alright, split up. We'll meet back up for lunch." Brick said walking in his own direction. The others followed in-suit and Boomer made his way to the art room.

Boomer messed with the paper and reached the room that his arch nemesis is residing in. He clutched his shirt, wrinkling the fabric where his heart lay to somehow slow it down. He'd see her again.

He stepped inside and glanced at the teacher talking to another student while all the others caught sight of him. "Hi." He interrupted.

The teacher turned back and smiled. She teased him a bit causing Boomer to be taken back. He wasn't used to people being friendly with him.

After he introduced himself, the teacher moved aside so he had a better look at the blonde haired girl…In pigtails. His nemesis used to have her hair up like that!

Oh, wait.

That _is_ his nemesis. Bubbles. Boomer tilted his head slightly. She grew up pretty nicely. Boomer mentally slapped himself. Don't do it, Boom. Don't get wrapped up in her. He sat down next to her and smiled introducing himself once more to her normally. She smiled back soon and said a greeting back. Boomer couldn't help but smile at the fact that she recognized him even after all this time. Maybe he still looked as childish as he did now?

Oh, wait…He had introduced himself.

But she still looked like she recognized him.

At least he was polite. He hoped his brothers were as well off as he was.

* * *

 ** _~~XxX~~_**

* * *

Bell rolled her eyes as she sat in class for criminology. She was glad that the school had offered it in the first place. Yes, yes she knew based on her appearance and such people would assume she would hate the class itself. But she was only taking this to prove a point. Females would make badass cops with guns. As she took notes she didn't hear the door open. But she did hear people whispering and a familiar obnoxious deep voice speak.

"Ay, what's good, Bella?"

Bell gasped looking at the face she didn't expect to see after years. He looked so different but she knew that nickname anywhere.

"Bliss?!" She screamed not caring for the eyes that stared at the two with disbelief. Probably because someone like him was associating with someone like her. He smirked and turned to the teacher.

"My name is Bliss, sir. I'll be joining your class today." The teacher, Mr. Lane, was a retired detective who taught this class as well as gym.

"Nice to meet you, Bliss. It seems you know someone here already. Bell, say hello to your new neighbor." Mr. Lane's rough voice mumbled out sarcastically.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Bell spit out glaring daggers at the one boy who could get under her skin in the span of three seconds and ruin her pristine stature. "This has to be some messed up dream!"

Bliss sucked his teeth stuffing his hands into his front pockets. "Sorry Bella baby," He said with no apologetic tone in his voice. "But I'm glad to know I'd be a part of your dreams."

"You're a part of my _nightmares_!" Bell hissed out as he took a seat next to her grinning a toothy smile.

"Aw, baby that hurts~! You _always_ show up in my dreams." He chuckled and Bell bristled. He's still as cocky as always! The Rowdyruff goons are back!

* * *

~~XxX~~

* * *

Bliss was ecstatic. Oh no, he was more than ecstatic. He was _beyond_ that term. Seeing Bell again removed that filter placed on him years ago. His banter could come out again with none other than his prissy counterpart. His now extremely beautiful prissy counterpart. Seriously what was that glow up? It kind of pissed him off.

He stared openly at her while everyone else stared openly at him. Bell, however, was avoiding him as best as she could. She was gritting her teeth and tapping her pencil desperately trying to avoid any contact with him what so ever. Who did he think he was? Was this just God's way of punishing her for something she didn't even know she did? Were the constant taunts by the unappreciative citizens not good enough? He _had_ to bring Bliss back into her life?

Bliss, however, thought god was favoring him for once in his life. After living with the devil, it seems pretty ironic. But was he complaining? Hell no!

"Psst, Bella," Bliss whispered. He was met with silence but Bliss was stubborn. "Bella~!" He sang.

She glared at him and whispered harshly, "What..?!"

He grinned cockily and winked at her. "Hi."

She slammed her head against the desk. Bliss laughed and leaned back in his chair. This was going to be a great year.

* * *

 ** _~~XxX~~_**

* * *

Bunny liked to think of herself as a very simple girl. She meant that in the best way of course. She didn't overthink or overcomplicate herself with people and loved to enjoy life as well as the people in it. Her sisters were writing their own stories in this book called life. And she was positive that she'll always live her life with unpredictable movements. However, the one thing her mind continued to wander back to was the hero days. Why had the people she had sworn to protect, even now, see them as monstrosities? She didn't want to think about it but it didn't help. At least some of her friends from grade school still see the girls as good.

But they didn't stop the torment. Fighting evil again, having a purpose again was what she had wished to gain. Bunny exhaled her thoughts away and paid attention to the anatomy teacher. Nothing different in boring old Townsville…

"By the way guys," Her anatomy teacher spoke, stopping in the middle of class, "I was informed we're having a new student today. He should be here any minute."

Bunny blinked, never mind. Something's different.

The door opened and in walked a gorgeous brown haired male with eyes that matched hers.

"He's so hot!"

"I wonder if he's single!"

"He must be considering he just moved!"

"What a jawline…" And those were just a few of the compliments she heard about the mystery purple eyed stranger.

Wow, she hasn't seen anyone with the same eye color as her since…

Bunny's eyes widened. "Oh, my waffles!" She screamed standing up from her desk pointing at her sworn frenemy. "Bullet?!" She screamed.

Bullet cleaned his ears smirking at the girl. "Nice to see you again bunny-girl."

"Oh, my god!" She sang out.

He smirked and sat down next to her.

The teacher and everyone in the class felt like they just saw something flash before their eyes. What just happened?

Bunny decided it was time to get down to business. "What're you doing here~! What're you doing here! Pabow Pabow!"

"Seriously, that should be censored." He said, chuckling. "And Bunny," Bullet spoke, his eyes turning a darker shade of purple and he eyed her dangerously, the corners of his lips turning into a Cheshire cat smile. "I wouldn't ask that if I were you…"

Bunny knew she was always attracted to him…

The teacher coughed twice gaining their attention. "I don't know if you know this, Bullet. But threats are not welcomed in my classroom."

Bullet leaned back. "It wasn't a threat." Bunny sighed. "It was a promise." The class stared at the now random duo in bewilderment. How in God's grace was Bunny going to explain this to her sisters…?

The boys are back…

* * *

 ** _~~XxX~~_**

* * *

Bullet knew that when he saw that chocolate haired girl with the brightest eyes he's ever seen stand up on the desk and point at him he entered the right classroom. Bunny's still the same Bunny he knew. Except she grew up. She seemed so happy, still. That's good. But being Bullet he could see the pain in her.

Bullet blinked twice observing Bunny through the corner of his eye. Her brown hair grew past her shoulders in that signature ponytail. Her eyes shined in confusion and hidden beneath those orbs was betrayal. Who could've betrayed her? What is hurting her when she is worshiped as a hero here?

Bullet decided he'll figure it out in due time. And that seems to be sooner than later as he watched the surrounding classmates glare at Bunny with a look he was all too familiar with.

Hate.

* * *

 ** _~~XxX~~_**

* * *

Buttercup fastened the electronic wristband that stopped her powers once she entered the school. As superhumans, her sisters were seen as something that could hurt the normal people so they wouldn't be allowed to join school unless they could give up their powers. The professor obviously denied but did find a way to temporarily shut them down on school grounds. Thankfully, that meant Buttercup could play sports. The cons though meant her sisters could go through physical torment.

She sighed as she changed for gym ignoring the bump of the shoulder she got from the other girls sneering at her and walking by. She rolled her eyes. _Prissy bitches._ She scoffed tying her shoelaces and looked up seeing Princess. The girl was checking her hair through a compact mirror making sure the auburn curly waves were suited.

"Do you think my hair looks weird, Buttercup?" Princess asked, still looking in the small mirror. Buttercup chuckled.

"You look like you usually do. Besides, we'll be sweating anyways. There's no point in looking good." Buttercup smirked.

"Easy for you to say. Your hair is tame." Princess shrugged stuffing her compact mirror in her bag and walked out with the green-eyed girl.

Buttercup tightened her ponytail and began doing the exercises for gym. She heard gasps and murmurs indicating someone entered the gym. Someone amazing that is.

Buttercup would know. That's how they used to react to her and her sisters. Princess nudged her. "Buttercup check the new kid out!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and looked at her friend. "Princess, I'm not interested in…" She drifted off turning her head to catch sight of the unfamiliar male.

Okay, wow….Buttercup was a bit taken aback at the attractive male. His jawline was sharp enough to cut steel and he was built. She was sure without her powers that he'd be able to take her in a fight. And that's some praise. She looked up to see his dark green eyes and his eyebrows furrowed eyeing every one of them until his eyes landed on hers. She bristled, embarrassed she was caught staring but he only rose an arched eyebrow.

That's familiar. That's so familiar…Someone else she knew did that and it always got on her nerves. Someone…Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in shock. Before she knew it, she spoke.

"Butch…" She didn't realize how loud that must have been seeing as everyone's attention drifted to her.

Butch let out that crooked smirk she knew all too well. He took his large steps towards her and she made no motion to move. She glared up at him and stood where she was while everyone eyed the two. He stood chest to chest with her and she made sure her heartbeat wasn't heard or felt especially from him. "Kitten." His rough voice stated smirking wider noticing the grimace on her face at the word.

Kitten. A pet name. Something girls dreamt to be called. But Buttercup knew Butch never used it as a term of endearment. He used it to compare her to a helpless, weak, animal that could only survive off of someone else. He was stating that she was incapable of taking care of herself. And Buttercup always hated that.

"Don't call me that, Butch." Buttercup grit out. "What're you doing here?"

"That's for me to know," He pulled her close by the waist causing her to gasp and him, to wink. "And for you to never find out."

He then let go and went into the locker room for the guys, getting ready to change and do gym with her. With the class. As if he was normal.

The coach, Mr. Juan coughed catching everyone's attention except Buttercup's. "Continue warmups then we're playing dodgeball."

Everyone simultaneously groaned and continued their stretches as did a distracted Buttercup.

"What was _that_?" Princess whispered. "Since when were the Rowdyruff boys hot?"

Buttercup shot her a look and she raised her hands defensively. "I mean since when were the Rowdyruff boys back?"

"I don't know." Buttercup hissed out. "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

 ** _~~XxX~~_**

* * *

Butch thanked whoever the hell was up there that he had gym. That way he can blow off some steam before actually joining classes. His mind drifted off to his counterpart. He wondered if she was still rough around the edges. He knew by the end of it, whether she was or wasn't, he'd have smoothed them out. He'd break her like he promised years ago.

Butch entered the large gymnasium doors. An older man with workout gear walked towards him with a kind smile. "Hello, Butch right?" Butch nodded silently.

"You can go change." Said the man. "The locker room is over there. My name is Mr. Juan."

Butch just nodded and was about to walk off. But first, he needed to see if that Puff was there. He looked at each of the awestruck faces of the girls and the jealous ones of the guys, skimming through each one. He then saw Princess, an older one that is, eye him and he almost gagged. He looked at the girl next to her. She was also looking at him. Her dark midnight hair was tied back and her bangs framed her lime green eyes. Butch arched an eyebrow at the attractive girl and her eyes slowly widened. He then realized just what was so familiar about the girl when she decided to say his name.

"Butch…"

It was Buttercup. And she hasn't dressed in that tomboyish haircut anymore. Instead, her features shined and she was more of a woman than Butch had expected. He smirked at his counterpart walking up to her. She straightened herself out and glared up at him. He almost found the height difference endearing if he didn't hate her so much. Or was it the rivalry? Butch couldn't tell the difference.

"Kitten." He answered back deeply staring into her electric green eyes. She glared harder and his smirk widened. Only she knew why it could be an insult. But it suited her more now after all these years. She looked so vulnerable compared to him. And he didn't like it.

After a small threat made by Butch, he went off to change. The only girl catching his eye at this point was Buttercup and he was not going to allow himself to stray far into this hormonal world of high school. No. He had a mission.

He came out changed into a black t-shirt and sweatpants standing on a separate line. Opposite of Buttercup.

"Yo." A brown haired boy his age with freckles and a similar mischievous glint in his eyes whispered. "The name's Mitch."

Butch almost laughed at the irony after making a silent proclamation of not interfering in the social life of high school. And here this guy was. Involving Butch in a social life. Butch chose not to answer but this guy didn't get the hint.

"You might not know what this line is so I'll tell you." Mitch grinned. "We're playing dodgeball and you're on our team."

That caught Butch's interest. "Dodgeball, huh?" And against Buttercup too. This should be fun.

"Yup. Stay on your toes, new kid." Mitch grinned as the coach divided the court. Butch would've laughed if this kid knew he was superhuman. Even with Butch's powers being restrained, courtesy of that principal, Mrs. Kean, Butch was used to it. HIM always doused the boys in antidote x when HE didn't want them to heal. So Butch trained himself without any powers.

The coach then lined up the balls on the divide of the court. He then blew the whistle signaling that it was time to play. Butch smirked at his counterpart who glared back and quickly grabbed the ball. He followed in-suit and one by one their opponents fell. Buttercup dodged a blow from Butch and vice versa as if it was a cat and mouse game. The only four left standing was Buttercup and Princess on one end and Butch and Mitch on the other. Mitch grinned at Butch while Butch was impressed he was able to stay that long. Buttercup rolled her eyes at Princess knowing the only thing she was good at was dodging.

Mitch, however, ended Princess' streak by aiming a ball at her legs. "Hey!" Princess called out. She then stomped back to the bleachers.

Buttercup, avenging her friend, wiped the grin off Mitch's face when she shot a ball at his legs. He pouted and walked towards the bleachers while Buttercup smirked at him.

Butch eyed his counterpart dangerously.

"And then there were two." He said darkly cracking his shoulder. Buttercup remained silent and narrowed her eyes. "Not for long." She muttered to herself but Butch heard. Then, simultaneously, the two took a dodgeball from their courts' side and aimed it at each other, Buttercup dodged Butch's but Butch didn't.

In fact, he caught her's. He moved the ball and shrugged smirking at the green-eyed girl's fury. "Too bad, kitten. Maybe next time."

And then the bell rang.

* * *

 ** _~~XxX~~_**

* * *

Blossom tilted her head up staring at the whiteboard in front of her. She gripped the pink expo marker, the small toxic smell was familiar and she used it to finish writing the setup of the essay that the teacher had requested every student to memorize. She was the only one able to do so. Word for word. Just like how she was the only one able to keep her sisters together. Word for word. She ended her writing with, a period while the teacher admired her perfect handwriting and flawless setup.

Mr. Cora smiled down at her, his age appearing with his smile lines and crows feet near his eyes. "Very good Blossom."

Blossom let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank you, Mr. Cora." She sat back in her seat with grace ignoring the small looks of disdain at her. She could practically hear the mutters of 'teacher's pet' through their heads but she took no mind to it. She pitied the citizens. She really did.

A familiar creak in the door signaled the entering of someone. Blossom blinked at the disturbance of her agenda like life. That creak should only happen at the beginning of class and at the end of it. Not in the middle.

"Hello there." Mr. Cora spoke to the person who was still standing outside the doorway. "You're that new student? Come in."

Oh! Mrs. Keane said something about that! Blossom tried to get a glimpse of the person that she was to show around in the school. And in, he walked.

Everyone simultaneously held a breath at the face that walked in. Blossom gaped at the sudden appearance of this way too handsome creature. Blossom read about demonic creatures called incubus' that would seduce their prey. She just found live proof because wow this man's looks were not holy.

His hair peeked out through his red cap that was faced backward. His jaw was structured and his face was so symmetrical, she could put half back to back and it would still look the same. His body was built so perfectly under his red tank and black jeans. He was tall dark and handsome. She could feel the intelligence rolling off of him and, mark her words, it was sexy. She looked up, to see his eyes, and they were narrowed, shrouded under his arched eyebrows. But then Blossom noticed the color of his eyes.

Red. They were red. Blossom gasped loudly gaining the attention of the class. One student smirked at her and decided it was the perfect opportunity to hurt her. "Blossom has a crush on the new guy!" The rest of the class laughed mockingly while Blossom's cheeks burned a bright red in embarrassment. She let her guard down and have her emotions show. She found out it was Brick…Brick the Rowdyruff boy. The leader. The only one that stood a chance against her. The only one who could beat her. However, she let it show that she recognized him and now the students are using her surprise against her.

Great…However, they were silenced by the movement of the newbie who walked towards Blossom. Blossom held back a glare at Brick. She can't deal with this. She has enough on her plate already. She doesn't want to deal with this.

Brick glanced down at her as if she was lower than him. As if she was _weaker_ than him. Then, a crooked smirk appeared on his face. A husky whisper came out as he placed his hands on either side of her desk and leaned in across her, next to her ear.

"Hey, Bossy Blossy." The irritating nickname sounded even more irritating as it came out of a more mature Brick. He then lifted himself up and walked behind her, taking a seat. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the scene that unfolded in front of them. Was that new kid just flirting with the school's nerd? No way. He was too popular material for that.

"I looked at your placement grades, Brick!" Mr. Cora smiled. "Not even one mistake. No wonder you got all AP classes. Blossom, seems like you have some competition!"

Perfect.

* * *

 ** _~~XxX~~_**

* * *

Brick took confident strides towards his classroom. His mind was drifting from his mission to that pink puff. Ironically his mission was about the puff. However, they were also two different thoughts. He knew he had to focus on the most important thing which was his family. This mission could end it all. It could end the years of torment they had to endure. Doing anything for that bastard wasn't okay with Brick but if it meant that his brothers could live, he would have to grit through it.

But _Blossom._ That calculating wench that pissed him off to no end. The _goody-goody_ who could match wits with him no matter what the situation. He was always one step ahead of her so _why_ was he never able to beat her? What did she look like now? Was she still wearing that oversized bow of hers? Was she still in those matching outfits that they wore years ago? Did she still have the same childish attitude of being smarter than him? Was she still…Blossom?

Before he knew it, Brick was in front of the classroom, AP Lang. Of course. He gently twisted the knob and walked in, mentally cringing at the creak of the old wooden door. The teacher, an older man looked at Brick with a smile.

"Hello there." The man that Brick presumed to be the teacher spoke. "You're that new student? Come in." He did just that and walked in without hesitance. He's faced worse.

The first thing he did was try to find his counterpart. She and her sisters are the sole reason his brothers decided to come back to Townsville. She's the key to the locks that have been dragging them down. A sharp gasp caught his attention and his eyes turned to a beautiful auburn haired with her hair pulled back by a small red bow clip. She was wearing a conservative skirt with a polo and her almond shaped eyes were wide staring at him. Those pink almond-shaped eyes. The ones that haunted him now seem to make his heartache. Blossom.

Some irrelevant human made a comment that Brick didn't care to listen to but it seemed to get the class riled up and Blossom to blush in humiliation. He would give anything to see that expression on her face. But only when he's causing it. He took his strides towards her desk. Right in the middle. Right in the front. Sounds like Blossom. He placed his hands on either side and admired the way her face changed in obvious discomfort and irritation. He smirked maliciously, leaning down and whispering in her ear so she saw he was back for good, so she _knew_ it.

"Hey Bossy, Blossy."

* * *

 ** _~~XxX~~_**

 ** _.End of Chapter 3._**

 ** _~~XxX~~_**


End file.
